Nights at Grayson's
by CoolDudeAgent
Summary: When a chain of events happen at his house, two special animatronics are awaken, they went into lengths to bring their kind into Earth and invade itself and transform it into their world, but how will they do that to ensure it does happen. Crossovers from few more cartoons are coming...
1. Chapter 1 : Trailer

**Five Nights At Lazlo's 4**

 _ **The Final Chapter – Teaser.**_

 **A/N : The Final Chapter, Coming in 31st October 2015, Dive us back into the times of the Nightmare's of who it is...The story offically comes out in FNAF 4 Realease Date.**

The person turns the light on, to light up the dark hallway of left, turns off and turns it on again...

* * *

 **What is it that you think you see?**

* * *

Lights flickering on once again, revealing an hallway of house. Pictures on the wall, A table with a vase on it. Wooden titles on the floor, A blue and white striped wallpaper on the walls of the hallways. There lied down the darkness at the end of the hallway. As the person switched off the flashlight and switches on again, switches on once again to light up the hallway and switches back off.

* * *

 **What kind of game do you think you are playing?**

* * *

Lights came on again, This time an figure with glowing eyes moved away into the room of the end of the dark hallway.

'What the hell is that?' A voice said, upon seeing 2 glowing eyes moving away from the sight of flashlight.

* * *

 **You shouldn't have brought those things at home...**

* * *

'Holy shit!' A hand raised up to fire his M9 Pistol, while closing the door lock onto his bedroom.

* * *

 **CLOSE THE DOORS**

* * *

'Oh god...What in the blaze is going on here in 3AM in the morning...' The voice spoken, in a creepy tone. With the lights filled through the hallway, his head was forced to turn behind and revealed in a monkey head, jaws opened. The mouth filled with rows of sharp tooths. With dirty and holes around the head, with it's yellow and white glowing eyes as it screams, 'Gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh!'

 _ **Five**_

 _ **Nights**_

 _ **At**_

 _ **Lazlo's**_

 _ **4**_

 **Coming Soon - October 2015**

 **A/N : An Slight teaser for upcoming fanfiction story, I may wanted to make this a few months ago but it will be on October.**


	2. Chapter 2 : The First Night

**CL FNAF 4 : The Final Chapter Story**

 **Chapter 1 : The First Night [Re-Edited]**

 **A/N : Hello folks, Sorry for the story I promised to update this. Exams and tests are blocking my way to get it done. I'll be done by Starting of October.**

It was a creepy quiet and foggy night. Somewhere in the forest, lies in a giant modern house. There lied a person sitting down on a sofa, watching a Plasma flat screen TV. Watching any recent news and weather reports for tonight. The person was wearing a gas mask, with 2 long bent glowing lightsticks, one was blue while other is red and both lightsticks attached towards the back of the gas mask. Wearing his regular clothes, which is a short-sleeved shirt with a pizza in front of it while he is wearing black pants and gray soft slippers.

'There might be chance of rainstorm in the next couple days due to the heavy winds blowing through the area and -.' The words was cut off, as Grayson turned off the television by his remote control.

Apprently, he went out of the living room and went upstairs to check the closet on the 2nd floor near to his bathroom. As he step closer towards the closet, he then started to hear rain hitting through the roof and the windows.

 **Grayson's POV.**

Argh, It's been a couple of hellish years…..After stopped working in that pizzeria 40 years ago that Adam's dad gave me. It was nightmarish of hell. What do I mean by that? Well, Let's just say that there are animatronic killers are trying to kill me. Apprently, I was quite very lucky to survive for the few weeks and repel them off. I have some VERY close calls to death. I'm just glad that I always bring my weapons and my Halo very time.

Anyways, The reason why I was to check on those things that Adam's dad asked me is because they are doing renovations of few months. Which is I'm okay to that at first, until I realized that I was bringing those old animatronics back to my house. When I found out, I wasn't that satisfied and tried to reject it, but he said that I should try lock them up in a closet or something. That was pretty good idea, but when I got back from carrying those things in my car. I went to separate those animatronics from being together. I placed one by one, in the bathroom in 1st floor, the back workshop, the Attic and the closet which is located at my room. I took steps towards the closet in my room, I opened it and checked the animatronic there stood a Bunny, with blue hair and with it's hand wielding a Ninja sword and wearing black ninja costume. I sighed, as I closed the doors of the closet. I'm starting to wonder if that wasn't such a good idea as I was closing the closet doors.

Whew, well…At least I'm safe in my home….for now…

* * *

Unfortunely, He was wrong about the animatronics not going to be active in the night. A few minutes after shutting the closet, The eyes turned red and head rosed up. A ninja assassin Allan animatronic. Apprently, The ones he brought back was Lazlo, Raj and Clam as well. The bunny looked left and right, finding clothes, ties, shoes and watches. It looked up and spotted some boxes and boxes filled with files with papers.

 **At 11:30PM...**

Grayson moaned, as he went back up to his stairs after watching few movies. As he went to the bathroom and started to brush his teeth. He heard a bump noise. 'What the hell?' He stopped brushing, placed down his toothbrush. As he closed his eyes and used the Halo to sense something...'Hmm, Guess it must be the rain.' He said to himself, as he went back brushing teeth.

He got out of the bathroom and went to switch off the lights on his ceiling, he got into his comfortable big bed, as he scooted to turn off the table lamps and switched on night lights. He went to closed his eyes and slept.

Outside the hallway, there lies a figure, it's head started to twitch couple of times. With holes and dirty spots onto the body and red eyes glowing and sinking into the darkness of the hallways of Grayson's house.

 **At 12PM...**

* * *

 **Grayson's POV**

 _ **The Nightmare Begins...**_

Shit, I can't sleep...Apprently, I can't even damn sleep at all. I never slept in my entire life being a wielder of the Halo. So, I went to check at the hallways. I went to open the door on my right hallway. My eyes then turn into Night Vision mode, and I spotted a figure. I went to switch on the flashlight, when I did. I couldn't belive it. I saw a figure, falling back and hiding behind the wall, in front of my bedroom. I was shocked to see this, scared. As if the nightmare I brought into my house. I then decided to shut the door on my right. As suddenly, it hitted me. I went to check the door on my left. Nothing. Shit, I knew I agreed to keep those things for Adam's dad for sure. I better complain to him tomorrow, or at least that's what I know about this situation I am in. Good thing that I kept few weapons under my queen-size bed. I bent down and used my Halo to grab the weapons for me, I took in a Desert Eagle and AR2 Pulse Rifle. I got my Desert Eagle ready to fire at those damn animatronics. Not willingly, as if it's weird to shoot down my buds in real life, for sure. Heh heh.

 **5 Hours and 30 Minutes Later...**

Still nothing, I was doing some stuff on my Iphone. Nothing, I checked both hallways, nothing yet. I continue to keep watch on both doors, then I remenbered to check the closet as well. I got down from my bed and open it up. When I opened it, there stood the Ninja bunny hare, it's head facing down. With holding it's sword on it's right hand. I went to close the closet doors quickly. Glad that thing didn't came alive, or otherwise I would have shoot that thing's head with bullets onto it.

I heard my alarm clock ringing, It was 6AM in the morning, still dark out, but sun's gonna come up in 45 minutes. I sat down on my bed and sighed, from what just happened tonight. Aw hell, it just brings back old times I did in the pizzeria.

 **A/N : Whew, that was good. At least, Here's the first night. I might add in others such as Nightmare, Nightmare Fredbear and others too. But please wait and take your time for me to upload stuff like this.**

 **Wow, Thanks for reading this guys! I hope you can review my work or something to say that needs improvement in there. So thanks for the support and CDS, Signing out.**


	3. Chapter 3 : Delivery Shipment & Visit 1

**Nights at Grayson's**

 **Chapter 2 : Delivery shipment and Visit (Part 1 - Night 2)**

 **A/N : Hello, my dear friends. My tests are almost there to close, at October, I will be free from school till janurary and I'll update whenever I can. So enjoy this chapter, Note : Crossovers are now placed into the story.**

 _ **[DATA REDACTED, 8:35AM.]**_

It was morning, the sun is up in the sky to shine once again. There lies the foggy forest where Grayson lives at. Sitting at the living room, watching the TV for any news. Watching the news for any local and global news of the updates of conflicts, wars and events happening now. His phone next to his sofa starts to ring, the halo glowed and the phone went towards to him. Grayson looked at the phone and to see who is calling, Mr. Fred Shephard.

'Hello, Mr Fred? Anything why did you call me today?'

'Ah, I see. The reason why I am calling you is that another shipment of animatronics that you have to take care as well. Also, with the renovations of the pizzeria may take up a few years or so. So that's why I sent a shipment to you to take of, you know who is coming.'

Grayson gluped, knowing who it was.

'Okay, I better get going to continue my things. Bye, Mr.G.' Fred hanged up the phone.

Grayson got from his sofa, as he sensed the shipment is nearby and coming. He went to the front door and opened, he stepped outside to see around himself, the lawn with bushs and flowers. The forest in the distance of the plains, not that far away. He spotted a van as well, knowingly, he seems that he regnoized that van in the road, know who is driving the van.

'Hey, matey! Ya calling us to stay at your home for few years?' Jake popped out of the driver's window.

Grayson nodded, as the van stopped and the rest are inside, Victor, Dave, Tarence, Will Smith, Mark Flowski, Scott Fredson and James Wilson. Inside as the rest came into their friend's home.

'Ah, finally some rest and TV!' Scott said, as he rushed to lie down at the sofa and grabbed the remote control to switch channels of the TV.

* * *

'So, mate. What's the big problem we will get?' Jake said to Grayson, 'Well, I expect a shipment of these animatronics that you may not know.' He replied back.

Three knocks on the door was heard, Mark went to the door and opened it, 'What is this?' He said, upon there's a giant box nearly reached the front door's height.

'They're here...' Grayson said, upon opening the box and revealing three animatronics.

There Tarence took out his wrench and his flashlight to light up the box's darkness and to reveal 3 figures. 1 tall animatronic, with some cubey hair and wearing broken shades, with 1 endoskeleton eye with red glowing eye on it. With very tall and muscular as well, with her leg revealing in wires leading to her right feet. Another figure is a thin figure, with some peachy hair, with both eyes missing, with the balleria suit wearing with some parts tore off and with 3 small heads that looked like her but in mini-version located under her shoulders , with socks and shoes abit dusty and dirty too, while her left arm is slighty damaged and with visble to see the wires. While her right arm is fine. With tattered and holes spotted on her, with her back is containing a spear and a samurai sword.

While the last figure, with long white hair. Short height, except but with abit with big stomach, wearing in black tank-top shirt, blue pants below, with her left arm missing. Behind her is a long whipper.

'Aw hell, let's get carrying these things, partners.' Tarence said, as he went to carry up the short animatronic with white hair, while Grayson went to carry the thin one and Mark went to carry the tall figure. As they went upstairs of Grayson's home, Mark asks Grayson with this, 'G, what is dis scary robots.' Grayson responds to his question, 'The tall one you are carrying is Garnet, the one I'm currently carrying is Pearl, while Tar here is carrying Amythest.'

'Okay...thank you for telling me ze answer of the names.' Mark said, as they went to the third floor where the guests rooms, party room and the balconey is located at. They went to carry them and place them in one of the guests rooms where it's not used for a long time. When they arrive of the front door of the room, Grayson placed Pearl down as he went to open the door to place them inside. They went to place them down in the room, as they went to leave the close the door. Few minutes after closing the door, They came into life. With 3 pairs of red glowing eyes glowed in the room.

* * *

 **Somewhere in 7PM...**

After Tarence made a good dinner for everyone to eat, they started to do their own things here back in many years ago they lived here. Victor was at the 3rd floor balconey, smoking again as usual with wine next to him, and reading few magazines he brought along before he arrived. Scott and Mark are watching TV, Tarence and James are at the basement where they're workshop and researching labatory is located at, experimenting with some stuff. Dave was at the kitchen, walking around with his shotgun, Will S. was busy drinking some whisky at the party room at the 3rd floor of the house, with loud music playing on. Jake was at the living room too, sitting in one of the comfortable seats, near to the sofa, with his hat laying down on his face, taking a nap. Grayson was at the giant pool, at the back of the house playing with his golden and shiny rubber duckies.

 **Meanwhile at the room where they are held at next to the party room...**

Pearl came to life, as she was sitting down with her head slumped down at the floor, she looked around to see Garnet sitting and leaning against the wall, while Amythest was at the floor, lying down and not life. She gotten up, with her head slumped, as she took few steps as she went to the window to see Grayson at the pool playing with his duckies, she looked up at the same floor she was at with Victor on the balconey smoking and reading and spots few more rooms and windows to be seen at. She went back offline as she fell down.

A loud bang was heard, but no one even noticed the bang she made despite everyone was busy doing their own things.

 **Later at 11:45PM...**

'Erm, guys...get your butts to the living room...I got some things needed to address.' Grayson said.

The rest of the gang made their way to the living room from what they were doing, as they arrived at the living room and sat down at the sofas and seats where they are at. With Grayson at the front of the TV, behind it.

'Remenber when I retired from the federal and working in that pizzeria, telling you about these things killing me?'

All of them nodded their heads, as he continued to say.

'Well, Mr Fred asked me to take care those animatronics and as well as the new ones we got this morning, as well as they are gonna kill us once again.' Grayson said, with all of them with displeased looks, 'You gotta be kidding me!' Scott exclaimed, as he was looking for his baseball bat to smash them down. 'Aw hell, here we go again...' Tarence muttered to himself, 'So we may want to get ready for them tonight so as we speak.' Grayson said, with some not happy from what he said from the news he just said.

As the rest settled down at Grayson's room, with doing their things, watching videos from Grayson's work desk, as the rest watching some videos. Distracted, while not realising that the animatronics are already starting to come into life soon enough.

Pearl was at left hallway, darkness of half of her covering herself while standing there with her samurai sword and spear with both holding onto her hands. Red eyes glowing from her, as she continue to stood still at the hallway. With the lights off from the entire house, except from Grayson's room which is glowing with green lights right now.

With Clam holding a plate on his right hand, standing at the right hallway. Soon very closer to the room as well.

* * *

 **At exactly at 12AM...**

With all of them came into life, they still stood into their positons where they were located at. They started to come into life yet, with the Gang ready for the nightmarish things coming for them. But simply, they wished that Fred Shephard should keep them instead of the gang. As they prepare for them coming for their deaths, but simply they can't die.

As they were on the bed, with the lights off and with each other's flashlights, they started to go which area to check from they are coming from.

 **A/N : End of Part 1, Sorry to leave this as cliffhanger or something...So anyways, I hope this part can satisfy you. Take note that all of my OCs are from TF2 or something...If I make any mistakes, or anything to say, place a review down there! So good day to you, CDS, Signing out.**


	4. Chapter 4 : Incident & Flashback

**Nights at Grayson's**

 **Chapter 3 : The Incident document**

Dr.G (Grayson) POV ***Flashback into many, many and many years ago...Somewhere in the 1980s***

It was terrible, as soon as it was 11PM, I went to my office in my house, while others are doing their own things. I opened the document of what really happened to those things which I was held responsible for making these kid-friendly things which entertain children and others. But I was wrong, It was terrible nightmarish weapons that no one ever has made in the entire history.

Sometime at my house, at the forest, the skies became red and the area was almost dark as hell. It was a terrible nightmare for any mortal to see or even survive from this.

At that time, I was originally going to make a horror attraction. With starting with 2 animatronics, with the resturant they were located at called, 'The Adventurers.' I saw them on the newspaper, giving me a idea to make a nightmarish looks of those things. Their names were Finn the human and Jake the dog, anyways. I made them. It was a perfect sight of their outfits. Both have long-sharp teeth and razor-sharp claws. With both having open holes and dirty around the holes to expose their endoskeleton bodies, Finn, has almost-muscular build. He has red glowing eyes, and alongside that he was also carrying a backpack.

Jake, however. A bulldog, with magical powers that which he can stretch or shapeshift into any shapes and size. He has blue glowing eyes, with that he has the same looks as Jake. I called those both Nightmarish Adventurers, when I stored them in one of the USEC's sites to help me to take care while doing some paperwork that needed my attention. When I got back, it was totally horrible.

Just a few days after, I was at the Citadel, asking the remaining Site's survivors and one of the Head of Researchers and Scientists, Doctor Smith (Not to be confused by Will Smith, The Demoman.) He gave a following report of what those two nightmarish things did in the prior of the Incident. I heard that some of my allies was invovled as well.

* * *

 **A/N : The following report will tell how it does, The paper that you are reading at. Also Adventure Time's animatronics of the 2 main characters may appear in here as well.**

Log : Incident 2118-211-A

Infomation to access : **ONLY LEVEL 5 PERSONEL are granted to read this incident. Seek permission from [REDACTED.] and at least Dr.G**

Log Info :

Date : 12-Nov-1981, 2300hrs, Reported by Agent Millius

Two Nightmarish or refer to them as, 'Nightmarish Monsters.' 2 of them, 'Idenfied and named as Nightmare A, while other is Nightmare B.' Incident took place somewhere in 2249hrs, after Agent James failed to report to his duties. Agent was founded to be deceased. Agent Millius, armed with G36, with High-Damage Rounds. Agent spotted 2 nightmare A and B. Killed target, somehow pushing the target's remains into themselves to cover up evidence proof. Agent then open fire at both nightmares. Both nightmares didn't sustained any damages, no effect. Agent contacted Control Site staff and placed the Site under total lockdown.

EMTG Forces were dispatched and sent inside to deal with them, EMTG E-14 : Night Raiders and EMTG P-12 : The Puppeteers, were sent to take control of the situation. Agent Millius maanged to escaped the Site, EMTG E-14 was to control and re-establish perimeter control, while EMTG P-12 was activated and dispatched to Site, in the event that EMTG E-14's perimeter was breached and assist them.

Nightmare A and B, still inside of the facility. Monitered by Cameras from via the Outside area by EMTG E-14's Commander, revealing the behavior those things do. Continued Guarding at Site till by somewhere around at 0800hrs, Dr.G arrived at area and asked what is the situation, explained the details by Agent Millius. Dr.G, leading EMTG E-14 and EMTG P-12 of consisting of 15 EMTG soldiers inside, found the both targets, appears to not responding and idle. After few incidents, It was to be revealed that they were activated at somewhere of 0000hrs to 0600hrs. Containment of those things were made under by orders of Overseers, and [DATA REDACTED.]

Containment still continues, now located in 5x5m room of Concreate, Reinforced Steel inside as well, Monitered by Cameras 24/7. They also attempted breachs in their first days of Containment incident.

Total Number of Breaches : 17

Successful ones : 6

Both targets must be contained at all times, when both targets breached. **ALL avaliable EMTG Squads were to be activated and dispatched to deal with the thing, engaging them less than 9 menbers is dangerous code. Only more than 9 menbers are clear to engage them, re-contain them.**

 **-End of Log-**

* * *

He placed down the paper, asked the both to get out. As he sat down his chair and thinking into his mind of what he has just made. Knowing that this was a huge mistake, this time when he was asked by Adam S.'s dad or known as Mr. Adrain. To create about six animatronics to his 2 new resturauants. Both happened, total of the death of Night Guards were about 19 of them, 3 missing and 5 suicided to death.

Now he was asked to take and get rid of those things, but Grayson can't as he worked at those things of his work for years he has spent while ruling the Federal. So he went to kept them. You may wonder where he kept those very two nightmarish animatronics where he made Finn and Jake, but he stored them somewhere in his house of the third floor of the basement, locked up in a Reinforced-steel room, with a double blast gate doors locked with keycards and monitered by Security Cameras. These two of them still barely go active in night and even in day as well, no moves or anything. But he kept them locked, as he know those two things would go active.

 **A/N : Hey friends, I hope you enjoy this one for sure. I apologized that I didn't update the other one for sure. So, I wanted to upload this in the future, but I got furstrated and uploaded this. Sorry for the short chapter as well.**


	5. Author Note (No Chapter, Important!)

**Nights at Grayson's**

 **Author Note**

 **A/N : Wow, I can't believe there's over 400 views on this story, you guys rock! Anyways, the reasons I've not been updating is due to lack of ideas. If any of you have one or something. Do PM me, I'm starting to lose my ideas to continue this story further.**

 **Change of plans, I intend to remove all of the nightmares except two of them, and sorry if that sort of disappointed you all lads. But, that's my idea that convinced me to do so.**


	6. Chapter 5 : Site Breach - Part 1

**Nights at Grayson's**

 **Chapter 5 – Site Breach Part 1**

 **A/N : Well, this took place after the first night of at Grayson's house. Now this chapter, takes place of containment breach of what he thought that Finn and Jake were long dead offline and de-activated, but this will be change of something...**

 **USEC Armed Site 22, settled at Outlying area in between of North-East Russia border checkpoints and North-Western border checkpoints of Alaska; Armed Site Outside of Perimeter of Site. 0835hrs, Security Tent**

A agent wearing in a smith agent suit and with face mask was seen sitting in a chair while facing in bunch of monitors of dark lit-up rooms, it looked like some monsters has just tear through and made destruction in the rooms. With some rooms are still lit-up well, only except with few of the rooms had traces of blood, some on the floor as if the person was dragged away while bleeding to their deaths, with blood on the Site's walls. All in with concrete walls, some of the floors were either white tiles, metal floors or either concrete flooring. In the tent with the security monitors, there's two beds, a weapon rack filled in with P-90, A shotgun and two pistols. Just then, someone came into the tent looked the same exact as the agent but with blue eye goggles.

"Hey Dawnson! Did you find Captain Brook? I can't seem to find him at all, yet, I've been looking for him for past few hours to report some activity inside the site hallway, been getting some minor interference, thought he could fix up at my thermal and night vision reading goggles."

"No dude, haven't seen him. Last I heard that he's going into the facility with some troops to get that site back, though it's been years since we've been sitting here and doing nothing." Dawnson responded back to the agent, as not knowing that something was inside the facility for past years, but still, no one knows what it was in there but only except for those who knew what it was as their superiors, the Overseers, the 'Overwatch Command', The 'Employers' and Site Directors are the only ones knows what's lurking inside the facility.

"Hmm, strange. He might end up with same fate as how did the other squads did tried to secure but i think either they're mostly dead or trapped."

Just then, an alarm was sounded off. Following with a person speaking on a speaker.

 **"Priority Warning : Outer perimeter walls has been breached. Suspected of Subjects attempting to escape. All teams are to intervene and engage them. DO NOT attempt close contact, apply full pressure, preserve and interlock. ALL external containment teams and EMTG teams deploy and activate turret and gas** sterilizers in **suspected infection sectors, sector A2, A3, B1 and B2."**

"The hell? Who's breaching the perimeter?" Dawnson said, as he went to draw his weapon.

Just then, a bunch of footsteps were heard. With following a male synthic voice, _"Primary suspects have moved to Block A2, all containment units dispatch to Bravo-2."_

 _"Central Transport Facility, Overwatch has dispatched out primary reinforcement drops is inbound. Secondary drop is standing by in with Elites."_

Gunshots were heard, as firing of guns from the soldiers started to sound across the entire facility. Yet, with following more gunshots and explosive and soldier's death sounds were starting to being heard.

"Oh shit. Let's get out of here and take those damn robots down. Director is so gonna give us a raise and promotion for this one if we did well."

"Just shut the hell up already."

 **Meanwhile...Somewhere else at the facility...**

With two nightmarish robots that the doctor has contained once before, was now broken out. They're in a hallway, tearing out vital organs of the soldiers through the thick and strong armor that no one can do but they can. A loud banging was heard, as there were soldiers in the next door, two of them were holding door rammer, with alot of soldiers, including elite soldiers outside of the room armed in with assault rifles, SMGs, flamethrowers and acid weapons, with the two soldiers started to banging the door with a door rammer harder to get through the door.

The soldiers rammed the door down, only to reveal smoke only inside the room and with dead bodies of soldiers and weapons lying around, pulled organs and a door that has been rammed down on their opposite direction.

"What the...Search the hall for them, they've must have retreated when we came in." One of the Elite soldiers said, as he switched on the flashlight attached to his helmet and raised the weapon as others did the same.

"Copy that." One of the regular soldiers said, as they all searched the area with flashlights were moving around the hallway and moved further down of the dead soldiers hallway and moved on further while little no one didn't even notice is that the nightmarish just teleported off to elsewhere and only place is that they can't teleport in far distances but only short distances.

They then teleported in front of a room with blue glowing metal supporters attached to the walls, with small lookalike cells that was the size of a person. With just ahead, with jail bars and behind them were three tall tripod turrets, with seven soldiers, including it's robodroid soldiers and elites in the room.

 _"This is Squad Containment 8962, dispatch Alpha and Bravo squads to suspected locations. I'm picking up readings from Block B5. Re-inforce that sector and harden that positon, over."_

 _"Roger that. Alpha and Bravo is en route. Awaiting further and secondary orders from Command, over."_

 _"Copy that. Wait...I see something. Robodroid, get in there and scan the area for any suspects. Suspect has teleported off and last seen from sector A2. Activating security scans. Requesting to patrol further down at Sector block B5, over."_

With the jail bars then moved to it's left, the robodroid soldier was holding double long razor blades in it's arm and went into the sector zone. It looked around for searching anything moving. One of the nightmarish was on the ceiling holding onto it very tightly due to it's sharp razor hands. It was glowing red and facing down on the ground floor while the robot moved foward and looked to it's surroundings except above itself.

When it did, the nightmarish moved further and above the doorway entrance. As what the nightmarish monster Jake was planning to destroy everyone here. Including anyone else outside that's coming into the area. Just as the robot dog was about to let go and kill everyone, just then, a radio voice said that made everyone leave the entire sector.

 _"Full Breach! Sealing the entire west wing, all avaliable units dispatch to CT (Central Transport) Sector and patrol at external zone, we've got massive breach inbound approaching towards to the CT sector, over and out."_

 _"Affermative, displacing to CT sector."_

With that, the entire soldiers and the robot soldier all leave in bunch of footsteps as it went softer, they were gone from the room. The robot lowered itself down by it's long arms and turned back into normal, but standing next to the doorway with two active sentries that might shoot anyone except for the USEC personnel who are holding onto their scanners.

The dog looked around for anything to knock the two turrets out, but spotted a small rock as the two turrets were next to each other. It figured that he can knock it out with any small object if he just hit it right. The dog threw the rock at the two turrets, and one of them was hit and fell down, as one of it's tripod stands knocked out the other turret's tripod stand.

The jail door opens, it looked around the hallway, as there was a barricade near to it while the hallway was connected to some giant room which could be a water treatment plant room for it's occupants to drink from, after looking around, it started to hear footsteps and radio chatter of federal combine soldiers getting closer.

 _"We got contact at Block B5. Suspect two located, engaging target and request backup immediately, over and out."_

* * *

 **[Play Soundtrack Prospekt - Techno Rock Shot, really good music, recommanded to play while reading.]**

The dog sees two soldiers, looking different, with same exact armor outfit it was in, except it has an insignia on the armor vest. With light blue goggles on, yellow and light blue armor outfit on. Coming right straight towards to the nightmarish dog with sub-machine guns.

 _"Contact confirmed!"_ The soldier said, as they fired their guns at the dog.

The nightmarish growled at the two soldiers coming towards to the dog, as one of them fired while running towards to the dog. The dog tried to attack them with it's sharp razor metal claws, but the soldier tried to fight back by using the gun's butt to fight off the nightmarish monster. The soldier failed to hit, as the nightmarish monster then struck him with a deadly hit and left it falling down off to the ground, almost unconscious.

The soldier looked up and tried to radio in for help but fell unconscious as he was cut off from the wound he was at.

 _"Requesting all squads near to Block B5...to respond, target is...arrrggggggghhhhhhhhh..."_

The dog was finished the second soldier as the first one radio in for backup, just then, another voice was heard. The dog then continued to walk down the hallway to the water treatment plant room.

 _"Command Control to Block B5 Bravo Squad-5, we heard a noise, report status."_

 _"Command Control to Block B5 Bravo Squad-5, please respond."_

 _"We're picking up readings from hallway to Block B5, no response from Block B5 Bravo Squad-5, dispatch alpha and bravo to block B5. Activate lockdown protocol in Block B5, over and out."_

There was a large metal door behind the dog at the hallway, it opened up and reveal it's elites and soldiers coming right at them and at same time firing at the dog. While few of them fired at the dog standing at the metal door.

 _"Overwatch Command, we're in the area. We've got two casualties. We've detected suspect two, engaging target. Sent backup to B5. Suspect two is identified as modern current bulldog with shapeshifting abilities and classified as danger level 7+, caution is advised. Requesting deployment of robodroid soldiers in the area, over."_

 _"Affermative. Activating robodroids in the area."_

"There it is! Shoot the damn thing!" One of the elite soldiers shouted at his squad, as they all fired at the dog. The dog dodged and kill any incoming soldiers coming towards to it. Leaving some injured, unconscious or dead. The elite soldier tried to fire in an grenede shell from the gun at the dog, but only managed to hit it with minor damage only. The elite soldier reloaded, as the dog was coming in for the remaining soldiers alive and firing at it.

"Oh SHIT!" The soldier shouted, as it tried to attack it, but only holding it off with the AR2 rifle, pushing it while the dog attempted to do the same thing as the elite soldier. But the elite soldier fell down to the floor as he was struggling to fight off the robotic dog.

"Damn, you monster. Get the hell off my gun!" The elite soldier tried to shove down the nightmarish dog with it's AR2 rifle's butt, but failed to. The elite soldier kicked the dog off of him, as the soldier then tried to fire while the dog hitted the ground floor hard to cause a small hole on it. "Restrain it with plasma handcuffs!" The elite soldier said, as three soldiers looking like the same as the ones that it killed earlier, tried to handcuff it's hands to prevent it from attacking. The dog fought back by streched it's long arms into fists, beating down the soldiers all at once and senting them to the floor, all unconscious from it's hard punch.

Then, another figure came in, and this time, totally way different from anyone else in the room. The figure is all armored up, with thick black metal armor, with wearing black goggles and thick metal attached helmet on and armed in with a plasma rifle. The boots, shirt and pants were all black as well with a insignia that has a circle with a three arrows that nearly form as a triangle but the arrow's end were bent down as if in different form of insignia.

"Get some!" The person shouted, as it fired the plasma rifle. The dog dodged it's plasma balls firing at him and went behind the barricade. The person continued to fire it, as the elite soldier tried to run back and went near to the armored person.

"Enforcer, drive him out!" The elite soldier ordered the armored enforcer to continue firing at the barricade as the elite soldier went to reload his weapon and continue to fire it back.

"Come on, come on, you piece of asshole! Get out of your hiding and fight like a man, you piece of crap!" The enforcer shouted as it continued to fire at the barricade more often with it's plasma rifle, then joined by the pulse bullets firing at the barricade by the elite soldier next to the enforcer.

The dog continued to hide behind the barricade as the gunfire from the Enforcer and the Elite Soldier's weapons firing at the barricade, preventing itself to take in any further damage.

* * *

 **A/N : Well, part 1 is here. I'm sorry that I can't get this out earlier, as due to some issues in life. Anyways, this chapter might be interesting. I may need some few reviews before I can continue off further. Not just one or two, though. Sooner or later...Part 2 will follow on Finn as part 1 here is on Jake only. We'll see what happens next soon enough, as something may stand in their way of exit out of the facility site.**

 **Anyways, have a good day to you, readers! I'm CDS, signing out...**


	7. Chapter 5 : Site Breach - Part 2

**Chapter 5 : Site Breach Part 2**

 **Meanwhile, on the outside of the facility...**

Gunfire were being heard all around the area, not knowing where the humanoid animatronics lurking around outside of the facility's yards.

One figure was hiding in the shadows, as soldiers in small numbers were patrolling around or either moving off elsewhere.

The figure came to reveal itself from the moon's light itself.

The figure, mostly wearing a blue shirt with short sleeves, long navy blue pants, black shoes and white socks. While wearing a small white bear hat on top of it's head, with the clothes mostly torn down and revealing it's internal parts, wires, gears and more.

With the figure, looked almost like a normal human teenager, except with half of it's face was an endoskeleton face, with both eyes with glowing in green eyes.

Sharp razor metal nails, with the hands mostly looking like normal human skin covering the endoskeleton.

It laughed itself in high volume, just loud enough for the soldiers to track down the source of the noise.

They founded the figure, as they started firing, it disappeared in thin air while appearing off elsewhere on top of the facility's rooftop and ran off elsewhere.

"Command, Suspect One is spotted at rooftop. Request airwatch to terminate target one." One of the soldiers said, as they all stopped firing and moved off elsewhere to get to the top of the roof.

* * *

 _"Jake, do you hear me? These lousy soldiers haven't been denting on me. Where are you? We need to get out of here first before we discuss our plan."_

 _"I hear you, having some heavy trouble here. Their damn 'muscle' soldier just came in with some gun, just get out of here first, I'll catch up with you later."_

 _"Alright, but you better not get yourself into a permanent mess."_

 _"Okay, just give me some time to get pass them. Go first while I take care of them."_

* * *

 **Meanwhile...**

Dr.G was lying down on his sofa himself, typing on his own personal labtop. The room itself was black, except that

The labtop itself looked normal than any other regular labtops are, except for few and smaller versions of the monitors attached to the labtop's monitors.

Just then, one of the monitors was beeping in red colour with a soldier on the screen.

"Sir, we got a problem. It seems that they've escaped." The soldier said on the screen, next to the soldier, two tabs opened up to reveal the animatronics that had just escaped.

"Well, shit. These ain't gonna be around any longer." The Doctor said, as he leaned back into his sofa. "But on the other hand, I don't know what were their intentions were this time round." As he leaned forward to the screen.

"I want all security checkpoints, facilities and others to be on high alert. I know that's going to take out some manpower off from some cities, but we ain't gonna let any of those monsters try to kill any innocents in the city. You got that, now if you excuse me, I think I know who to ask to hunt them down." He said, as he leaned back again to the sofa.

"Yes sir, we'll get that done in no time." The soldier said, as he saluted to the doctor before it turns into static screen.

"I just know who to ask to get them back into their cells, or maybe I should do this on my own solo." He said to himself, as he continued to use his personal labtop.

* * *

 **Outside of the perimeter...**

The outside of the perimeter was surrounded by forest covered in ice and snow, as the perimeter entrance has tents and vehicles were parked in front of the perimeter's entrance of two giant blast gates. While soldiers, elite soldiers and different types of armor, outfits and other soldiers looked different were outside of the perimeter, patrolling, inside on tents and going into the facility with the blast gates open.

Finn was hiding behind one of the tree's trunks, which was normally covered in snow as with the other trees in the forest. With being fired at almost badly, the damage on his endoskeleton would be worse if being fired at.

Jake, just then came behind Finn, as he heard footsteps behind him and looked around to find Jake alive and well-being.

"Took you long enough."Finn said to Jake, as his hands were covered in blood.

"Damn, stupid armored people and it's elites. Now let's get out of here and find something to get our way to find the pieces of artifacts." Jake said, as they both then went off walking from the alarming facility.

"So, what's the next phase of the plan, now that we're off of this backwater metal building."

"Find the pieces to combine them up into the artifact gateway."

They disappeared into thin air by blinding black and white lights, as the snow started to set in.

* * *

 **Meanwhile...At the outskirts of Mievrous Shipyards and Space Ports...**

"If i remember correctly, one of the pieces should be here."

The both nightmarish robots were at outskirts of Mievrous Shipyards and Space Ports.

The shipyards and the space ports was currently USEC's trading sector, loading and unloading cargo containers. With very high and tight security in the ports, the local guards thought that no one would be that dumb to break one of it's dangerous containers, but except for cargo staff working in the ports and the shipyards.

Cargo cranes were seen loading and unloading cargo containers to stack the containers into groups together.

Watchtowers, with large windows, attached with forcefields inside of the tower, some guards inside were choking their mounted guns with flashlights, moving around and with including helicopters were patrolling the skies of the shipyards and the ports, with floodlights attached to below the cockpit was on and being moved to find any trespassers.

Soldiers, in different variety of uniforms and outfits were patrolling around or serving as staff of the space port and shipyards' security staff, although the tight security was mostly around the majority of USEC's metro police force guarding the area as well as few private security contractors.

"Hmm, it's police officers guarding the area? This would be very simple to fight them off."

"Don't underestimate their numbers and their technology. Looks like they've set up defenses pretty good so far, as what I could tell from my view." Finn said, as they pointed out of the helicopters.

The space ports looked like there were long platforms, and on the platforms, were landing platforms with flying ships coming in and out of the platform's landing pads.

"This would be interesting, but from what I can learn from this area is that rumors of one of the ships coming in with the artifact, but unfortunely, I can't tell which one has the hold of the artifact, meaning we had to raid and destroy the port to search the piece. Is that understood?"

"Yes, I hear you." Jake mumbled to himself softly, making sure that Finn didn't hear him at all. As he nod his head and both continue down to near their way to the walls of the trade center.

"What about the Enforcer and the Elite Guard you took care of?" Finn said to him, in grumbled response.

"Oh that? Let's just say, I managed to mind control them and use them as spies, like why not have some spies in their ranks?"

"Hmm, clever and smart way to do that."

"Thank you, I appreciate that. I managed to stole one of their transmission watches or whatever they call it. That should get me info to find the rest of the pieces."

"Once we find all of the pieces, we will open the gateway into the animatronic dimension to summon in more of our friends and others."

"Then, if that's done, what would be next?"

"You'll see." Finn said, as Jake stared at him with one of his eyebrow raised and wondering what he would be up to.

"Anyway, let us continue our search."

As they continue to walk by the walls of the ports, a floodlight almost spotted them. They leaned against the port's perimeter walls.

"What the hell was that? I swear i must have saw something?" One of the metro police said, as he raised his pistol, as if he was ready to fire his weapon.

"You must be imagination, probably just someone else."

"Maybe. Stay alert for now, I could have sworn I have seen someone trespassing into the ports."

"Affermative."

The two nightmarish then sighed, as the floodlight went to light another area. While the metro police officer almost spotted them, but dismissed it as nothing. Just then, someone was watching those nightmarish dog and human male.

The person was wearing in same uniform as the soldiers were, but different. All covered by black armor pads underneath it were army uniform wear, dark-blue camouflage armor vest, black boots and with gray and black camo shoulder and knee pads.

The soldier watching them was wearing in a reinforced helmet straps on, with wearing in glowing light blue goggles, with a symbol that could represent in their organization insignia wore on one of it's arms.

"Confirmed target one and two, sent reinforcements to Mievrous Shipyards. Alert local security in the area."

"Roger that. Ready weapons and prepare for contact with target one and two. Remember, K.O targets only. DO NOT destroy them, use shock stun guns to contain them from attacking us."

"Confirmed. Moving to stun both targets. Over and out."

The soldier then flicked his gun switch to 'Full-Auto' mode, while holding in his AR-16 and came out of the bush.

"Stop right there!" The soldier said, as he fired his AR-16 at them, both the nightmarish dodged the bullets, as Finn jumped over the soldier and stab him at the back by his sharp claws. Resulting the soldier falling down to the ground and blood leaking out around the dead body.

"Warning : Communications are jammed. Source is unknown, unable to alert the port security. Contact to port security's communication center is lost. Re-establishing contact..."

"Pathetic human soldier...tried to attack and ambush us." The dog spoken, as he kicked the soldier's helmet.

"I totally agree. Let us move on."

The both nightmarish then tried to find the front entrance of the port. They've found it to be heavily guarded.

There were checkpoints on the entrance itself, with eight checkpoint posts, four to enter and four to exit. It was guarded by few armed guards in the area, looking almost the same as the soldier that ambushed them earlier, but except with light green goggles wore on the helmet itself and armed with different weapons.

"This is going to be hard to sneak all of them in the area. With those guards in place outside of the checkpoint, it won't be easy to take the artifact from them." Finn said, as he inspected through the front entrance of the port.

"You do remember that we can teleport through their walls, right?" Jake said, as he was looking at the port's perimeter walls.

"Oh, right. Let's just get inside there, grab it and get out of here." Finn said, as they both teleport inside of the port.

* * *

 **Inside the port...**

They both teleported in front of bunch of cargo containers stacked together and placed next to each other. With street lightws lighting up the road next to bunch of cargo containers, little they did know is that they've been spotted by one of the port guards on top of the cargo containers.

The person was wearing a business suit, with wearing in PBF gas mask while holding a pistol and with small radio equipment attached to side of the gas mask.

Armed with a pistol, the agent life his hand to radio in.

"Agent to Command, I've spotted two unidentified entities in the port cargo zone bay 4. Two entities appear to be human teenager and a dog." The agent spoken to the person who's operating at the watch towers.

"Copy that. I'll sound out the alert and dispatch all nearby patrols and helicopters to bay 4, over."

"Roger that. I'll engage them now."

The agent lift his pistol and fired at the Finn and Jake two times.

Both bullets only managed to hit the cargo container, as both were alerted to someone shooting at them.

"Damnit! How did we get caught?"

Jake then tried to teleport behind the man, and stab him at his neck by his sharp claws again and tried to punch the agent's head. Only the agent's body fell down.

Jake looked around on top of the cargo containers, with search lights started to move around.

He looked down and spotted the agent's gun and picked it up.

 _"This could be useful when dealing with those humans."_ He thought to himself, as he was holding it. Just then, someone shouted.

"Hold it right there!" A voice spoken, another agent, same outfit but different colour of his tie and the same mask. With holding a pistol, he tried to shoot Jake, but Jake shot him instead in the head.

The agent fell dead on top of the cargo container.

"Agent #VG17882-34 contact is lost, all responding units, dispatch to bay 4." A female voice was heard through the dead agent's radio equipment piece next to the gas mask.

 _"Come on, Jake! We have to find the artifact fast before we'll be facing in more trouble how we did back at our damn prison!"_

 _"Alright, alright. Just let me get down the cargo container, though, how are we going to find the artifact?"_

 _"Just teleport to me first and I'll explain."_

Jake nodded, and teleported in front of Finn. He then tried to speak up, but Finn give him a stare that he didn't spoke.

"Okay, here's the thing. The artifact is probably at one of the cargo containers, I think it was located somewhere around in few bays away. But we're going to get past all it's local guards at their garrison here. We'll just avoid most of them and their patrols here. Though, I think they're shipping it here in today, but the container of the artifact is blue or something, I suppose." Finn said, as he looked around the road for any road patrols or any more agents or guards trying to stop their raid for the cargo.

"I could guess that I can agree on it, well then, let us proceed." Jake said, as they both started to run through the road's pavement walkway while an alarm was being sounded throughout the port.

Just then, they walked into a intersection four-way road, with not knowing where else to go. Little they didn't notice is that they pasted through an forcefield sensor. Causing two roads with force fields online with blue force field.

"Damn it, two roads blocked off. Let's continue to left side of the road." Jake said, as they only to run into two barricades on the pavement walkway with two agents firing in their pistols at them behind at each barricade. With the road continuing into two-way road junction while middle of it has a APC in middle of it.

"You have to kidding me, more blocking our way to get that loot." Finn said, as they both ducked and got down into the ground while Jake used the pistol to fire at two of the agents. One was hit on the head, while other continue to fire rapidly at them at the ground.

Three more agents came from the two-way junction and started firing at them while running towards to the barricades on the pavement walkway. Not only to mention that metro police officers started coming into the scene, with SMGs, Rifles and shotguns as well.

"Alright, let's try to teleport and find that artifact piece." Finn said, as they both teleported off into another cargo bay.

"Okay, we should start searching the area." Jake said, as they both spotted the same cargo containers, all shut and sealed. Except for few open cargo containers in a space.

"It should be somewhere around here." Finn said, as they both headed to the open cargo containers.

 **A/N : Well, this is it. Part 2, next part would be a chase from the port into the highway itself. Anyways, making chapters was damn pain on me over the past week.**


	8. Chapter 5 : Site Breach - Part 3

**Chapter 5 : Site Breach (Part 3)**

As they continue their search of the artifact piece on one of the cargo containers after their teleportation, one of the helicopters's search lights lighted up on them.

"This is the port security, stop right there!" A man spoken through an announcement speaker on the helicopter, with a laser sight being pointed at Finn's head. They both stopped.

"Any further attempts of moving will result in immediate termination." The man spoken again as roars of the helicopter engine was heard while, in a distance of the roadway, there were black cars with flashing red and blue lights while the helicopter was flying above them. Inside the cars and driving them were mostly the same agents that Finn and Jake killed.

"Now." Jake said, as Finn then suddenly vanished for a monment then suddenly, the sniper's neck was broken and it's body was sent falling down off to the ground.

"What the?" The helicopter pilot heard a neck crack sound for a second, then realised that he was being stab at the back while attempting to look behind.

"Too easy." Finn said, as Jake continued to look for the artifact piece. While agents started coming out of the black cars and draw their weapons to fire at them. They fired at Jake only as Finn was inside the helicopter.

* * *

 **Meanwhile, somewhere in the Citadel's rooms...**

A large long conference table was seen and it's seats were being sat down by people in business suits with ties and badges on it attached, while the person sitting in between two rows of chairs was a big, confortable office chair that someone was sitting at. A man that looked around in his forties, the skin looked pale, white hair that reached his shoulders, black goatee and wearing in business suit, white t-shirt, black pants and black shoes. Carrying in with two gun holders inside his trench coat with in his Desert Eagle and MP7, both in colour black.

With the people and the black dressed person sitting on the conference table, with other officers that were dressed in the same except with fewer badges and wearing officer hats, with few of them carrying clipboards with papers and pens. While few others were guards in the room, keeping watch on them and with guns in their hands. Dressed in the same elite soldier uniform, except it's helmet looked as if it was reinforced as along with it's armor and weapon.

"Now," the person said in sitting the big chair itself. "I've been receiving reports of two robots attacking the site and the port itself as of now. Do any of you have any idea of what these robots are?" As the person was finished speaking, others in front of the table itself then started talking to themselves as they wren't aware or know what the two robots were. As bunch of people kept talking on and on, including the people surrounding the table.

"We don't know, Walter, it could be the UDF's surviving robots..."

"Not so sure, may be rogue robot..."

"...might be someone's robot to breach the area and..."

"...It can't be, no one is dumb enough to break in there..."

"...for no good reason, may be endoskeleton..."

Walter seems annoyed by the chattering of his high-ranking personnel chattering in theories and rumors of possibility attacker, as another person walked in.

"Someone's going to explain the noise here? I just read the report of the attack itself." A voice said, as the person entered the room.

Her skin looked very pale, with long black colour half of her hair while the other half of her hair was coloured green as both coloured hairs reached to her shoulders. With her eyes were dark blue while wearing in her helmet that is coloured in black and metal with the helmet's visors open.

"So, you're saying that you've read the report, explain the attackers?" Walter said, as he was expecting an answer from the woman operative itself.

"Yeah, as matter of fact, we're trying to identify them but i just got word that these two are confirmed ones that the doctor was looking for."

"You mean, Doctor G? What would he want those rotting robots for? It's just an old, rotting and piece of scrap monster metal that we can blast them from a tank." One of the officers said, as only just to earn himself a stare from Walter.

"Look, the employers has this objective assigned to us. Whoever captures and re-contains it back to the containment chamber would be rewarded by them, deciding on what possible rewards be." She said, as she then looked at Walter directly.

"We'll see what we can do, we only have limited options to do. First, special forces, second, sent few skilled officers like you and third, robotic weapons? If not, I'm afraid that there's no other options left, Angela." Walter said, as he pointed his finger to her.

"Fine, I'll try to round the rest of them up, but still don't know where the hell are they at?" Angela responded back to Walter.

"Start finding them, once you did, then the rest of you will hunt them down and re-contain them. But be advised, these two animatronics are quite extremely dangerous and with high smart intelligence. We still don't know their intentions, so our first priority is to find it out before we can decide from where we can go from."

"Roger that. I'll get the rest of the team up and, mind if I can bring in few of the squads along? You know that I can't handle this on my own."

"Yeah, sure. Take them if you want to. Just get the first objective done." Walter responded back, as Angela started leaving.

"Oh, and one more thing? I would want to have a word with Doctor G himself after i'm done with this." She said, as she turned her face to Walter.

"Sure." Walter said, as she turned her face to the doorway and left the room.

"Okay, it's been decided then, the meeting is dismissed." Walter said, as the officers and the ones surrounding the conference table all started leaving the room.

* * *

 **Back at the port...**

With both animatronics with Finn holding onto it as they have got hold of the artifact and hiding behind a ruined APC and with agents firing their guns at them, but looked very small in size.

It has shaped in a circular shape that has blue glowing substance leaking through it, but the substance didn't drop from the artifact to the bare ground of the road.

The helicopter's searchlights begin to lit up around the ruined APC with blood on it.

"All agents, prepare for prosecution and re-containment protocol." With a man spoke through a announcement speaker.

"Roger that. Moving in." One of the agents said, as they all converge on the two animatronics.

"Hey, where they both went off to?" The agent said, as they surrounded the ruined APC, only to find both animatronics holding onto the artifact gone.

* * *

 **Citadel Headquarters Tower 1, Upper Floor 92, 0230hrs.**

"That's total disappointment, guess they fled the scene." He said, as Angela with another figure were inside a room sitting on a long sofa, watching a 30-inch flat TV screen in front of them. The room was not well-lit up and with two doorways in the room connecting to unknown rooms.

"I know, but another thing is that can I have word with the boss?" Angela spoke to the other figure in the room, making him to guess where the 'boss' could be.

"I think he's in his house, right now. Not to mention that he just survived a night of those damn nightmarish robot killers in his giant house." The man said, as he was watching the television.

"Okay. I suppose that I should go over there and visit on the way to the base to meet up the entire team." Angela said, as she got up from the sofa and turned to walk for the doorway with a keycard scanner.

"Oh, one more thing." The figure said.

"Yeah?" Angela said, as she looked at the figure sitting on the sofa, as it got up.

"Good luck with your mission, though. I bet you won't make it out alive for this one." It said, as it chuckle to itself while Angela was holding the keycard and scanned the scanner as the metal door open itself.

Angela cursed quitely to herself, as she left the room with the figure itself watching the television.

* * *

 **The hallway...**

She walked into the hallway with other metal doorways with vents blowing out white gas in small amount. With the walls, leaking blue liquid and dark blue metal material on the floor, walls and the ceiling with bright lights and turned to walk for the teleportation bay in her left.

She passed by two figures, both were soldiers, one of them were unmasked and only to reveal with a ski mask and black goggles on and strangely, with other cybernetic parts attached to the ski mask. As she walked by but only to overheat a part of their conversation.

"Hey, you heard that they're going to use nukes on those 2 monsters running around?" The unmasked person spoke to the other soldier.

"Yeah, I hear that those monsters are gonna be nuked if this goes on too long." The soldier spoken back, as she passed by through them.

* * *

 **At one of the portal gateway rooms...**

The room was filled with terminals, computers and computer consoles stacked up together. With four soldiers operating the computers and terminals and between them was a small metal circle, and surrounded with metal tubings with blue liquid on the tubes, except for a small gap for anyone to enter the metal circle and connected to 2 long metal bars, leading towards to a big hole with metal bars attached to the hole's ceiling and lit up very bright for lighting.

"Teleportation portal is secure, all systems checked are operational." One of the soldiers said, as they were typing on the computers.

One of the soldiers typing on the computers with multiple monitors, with one of the monitors beeping in red colour as if something went missing.

"Warning : Unknown entity is teleporting into the portal gateway. Prepare for containment protocol." One of the soldiers said, as two of them stopped typing and whip out their assault rifles as they pointed towards to the teleportation pad, as then, flashes begin appearing and within after the flashes, a big blue energy ball appeared of the teleportation pad itself.

Finn appeared at the teleportation pad, and he released in electrical volts on the portal, with making the portal to disintegrating the soldiers around the portal gateway. With their deaths and noises being heard, as their bodies were disintegrating, it started to flip their bodies around uncontrollably making in lot of noises. Finn looked around and saw the deaths of the soldiers itself.

Just then, a voice came in, with low pitch and nearly darken spoke up throughout the room.

 _"Actual to Portal Gateway Foxtrot, we heard a noise. Report status."_

Finn heard it and knew it wouldn't be good as if he stayed here any longer, as he went to one of the computers and scratched it with his sharp razor claws as now covered in blood, he scratched the keyboard of the computer terminal close to the area he came in from and in front of the teleportation pad.. He went to look at his left to see computers and terminals with multiple monitors attached to few big monitors he had seen. He looked to his right where there's an giant monitor attached to the wall quite high. With words on it "Orbital Teleportation : Sector Nineteen. Status : Ready for teleportation." and a metal doorway, but the doors were being shut tight.

 _"Actual to Portal Gateway Foxtrot, respond..."_

He looked to his right to notice the button of the doorway was being jammed as he noticed that electrical sparks are seen at the button. He thought to himself that he would have plenty of time before anyone tries to break into the room itself and in front of the doorway with few metres away was an force field doorway with glass walls as it's walls and ceiling connecting towards to the metal doorway. The same voice came in again, but this time sounded much more lighter.

 _"We're picking up readings from Portal Gateway Foxtrot. No response from gateway team. Dispatch Alpha and Bravo to portal gate."_

Finn knew that soldiers would start trying to make their way into the room and capture him, thus, he knew it's not easy to escape this room as he tried to look around for any clues to escape. He then spotted a vent, however, it is connected with three blue metal rectangular to a big metal platform with a ladder to climb up to the platform with a metal walkway with railings towards to a big control room to the wall, and leading to the control room were glass walkway, as nearly stacked to form a staircase from the ground floor that Finn was located at. He knew he can't waste much more time already as fighting soldiers, knowing how many of them are here and what he knew of the place was very little. Another voice was heard again and this time, high pitched and sounded nearly a human but only distorted and dark-pitched.

 _"Overwatch Command, we're in the area's entrance, gateway door entrance is jammed. No comms with inside team, over."_

 _"Roger that, cleared to cut and breach door, over."_

 _"Confirmed, commencing breach now."_

He looked back to see the metal doorway with an small lava crust on it, looked as if the soldiers were trying to drill their way through the door. He wasted no time by walking the stair glass walkway, and into the big control room, filled with control panels, computers, terminals and monitors, either attached to few big monitors or not. He looked the doorway into the metal walkway towards to the metal platform with computer terminals with multiple monitors connected to two big monitors.

 _"Scanning the room for any possible hostiles for no response from Gateway team."_

He heard it and started sprinting the metal walkway as he jumped from few metres to the ladder and climbed up, with the soldiers almost close to breach the door.

 **Outside the door to Portal Gateway Room...**

A engineer was dressed similar to the soldiers, except with yellow goggles and yellow shoulder pads was seen drilling the door down in a big circle, with a small drill and a tube connecting to two tall but small tanks, all covered up and being held with a small metal bar connecting them together.

Soldiers were leaning the wall of the doorway, with their weapons drawn and ready to shoot, the engineer finished drilling the doorway and planted a bomb on the doorway. He pressed a few buttons and walked off from the doorway, as the bomb started to beeping, the engineer drawn out his weapon as well. With all of them were going to breach the room, Finn won't know what was about to hit him.

 **Back to the Portal Gateway room inside...**

Finn was seen breaking the metal covering vent after passing through the metal platform with computer terminals, the doorway he was watching had exploded, with soldiers outside started running into the room, with their weapons and flashlights attached to their weapons. Finn finally breaked the metal covering vent, as the soldiers looked and spotted Finn as he started to crawl the vents. The soldiers fired their weapons as bullets begin spraying down near the vent, as he crawled through.

 _"Hostile has been confirmed and located, additional back-up requested immediately at Portal Gateway Foxtrot. All nearby squads, move in and contain it."_

The soldiers continued firing their guns at the vent. With Finn crawling the vent, while the soldiers in the room then started to roam around the room freely and investigate any causes or clues of what happened.

 _"Area is secure, no visual on gateway team, presumed K.I.A. All units, continue searching the room. Target has escaped into the ventilation systems, sent out the security drones to neutralize the target, over."_

With soldiers moving around the room, if they could find anything it has left behind.

Angela was passing by the teleportation room and spotted the mess that the soldiers had made, she stopped and walked into the room and asked one of the soldiers near to her.

"What's going on in here?" She asked, as the soldier turned around and responded to her question, "One of the animatronics must have broken in here. Last seen crawling that vent up there, we're trying to contact the maintenance control team to track it's current position as of now." She then looked at the vent where Finn had crawled through and thought for a monment in her head.

 _"Damn, this robot boy is damn too smart to contain or killing it."_

Another wave of soldiers was seen passing through the doorway of the room outside, with a voice spoken throughout the hallway outside of the room.

 _"Power failure detected in Grid 9."_

"Roger, heading to sector nine. Keep an watch for any intruders." One of the soldiers said, while running to the sector.

"Damn that computer for saying stuff like that..." She muttered to herself, as she took out her pistol and started to sprint out of the doorway and into the hallway.

* * *

 **Citadel's Control Room 9**

Finn was inside a long room, walking through a room with computer terminals stacked together and with few computer desks with several monitors and few keyboards lying around the desk after crawling through the vent.

"There must be knowledge to find the second piece of the artifact." He said to himself, only just then to hear two soldier's voices.

"Contact confirmed!" One of the soldiers said, as firing their plasma rifles. Finn used his powers to kill both of the soldiers by making their heads to explode all out of a sudden.

Another one came in but this time with an energy shield in blue itself. The wielder's head then exploded as well. With the female voice sounded off again.

 _"Attention all units, threat level red initiated. Repeat,_ _threat level red initiated."_

"Damnit, that's going to attract alot of attention now." Finn thought to himself, as he started to go through the computers quickly. As he spotted a big monitor attached to the wall. It only shows the shipment schedule of the artifacts.

"Okay, now i know where to find the four of those pieces." He said, as he was about to turn around, he already had sensed someone was behind him.

"Where do you think you're going off to?" Angela said, as she emerged from the darkness of the room.

"Out of my way, human. You won't stand a chance against me." Finn responded back to her, as she took out two small swords with small pikes on side of the handlers.

"Well, get past me first, then." Angela said, as Finn growled at her. As only she then tried to charge at him with both of her swords, but she only got her swords held off by Finn's hands.

"It won't be easy, give up already." He said, as only Angela tried slash him but Finn dodged easily instead.

"Enough wasting my time, I guess I should get going." Finn said, as he disappeared in sudden bright white light. Angela covered her eyes to block from the brightness coming from Finn, the light faded only to find him gone.

 _"Damn that robot, he's already gotten the schedule of the artifacts. I better warn them quickly."_ She thought to herself, as she turned around and walked back to the room's doorway.

* * *

 **A/N : Part 3 of Site Breach, now we've reached final part of Site Breach. At least, working some chapters may be a pain on me. Well, looks like it's end of the chapter here. This is CDS, Signing out.**


	9. Chapter 6 : Calm Before The Storm

**Five Nights at Grayson's - Chapter 6 : Calm before the Storm**

 **Both franchises belong to their respective owners.**

 **My OCs and the USEC belongs to me.**

* * *

 **Regarding to Chef's reviews...**

 **I don't even know how can my fanfiction story can give cancer to you, it dosen't even make sense to me at all, though.**

 **Note to my readers :School has been becoming problem for me to slow or hinder my progress. Now holiday's are here again for about one month time, so I could try to squeeze out a chapter or two. Depends on my mood, time and progress.**

 **But don't even try to post such review like that, though, it dosen't even give cancer to you by reading it at all. Just trying to make it best as I can.**

* * *

 **Present Day** **(Timing is different from Earth.)**

 **Location : Planet Aartis**

 **Distance from Earth : Many light years away, assumed more than 1000 light years.**

 **Time Dilation : 4 Earth Months = 1 Aartis Year.**

* * *

The Planet Aartis was peacefully normal and friendly.

Except for that it nearly looked like earth itself, due to it's weather and enviroment to being similar to it. Except for snow storms that can happen anywhere.

Many people had settled down in the planet, as the planet nearly looked big.

The view from the space, looked like many cities on the planet, though, with many lights, showing the signs of it. Some cities were either bigger or smaller.

Except there's only one city, which stood out all of them. It looked more larger, and this area is possibly being the planet's capital.

The view looked like an technological mega hub and alongside being an metropolis with lots of skyscrapers near to the central part of the city.

In the center part of the capital city, there stood with nine fortresses that towered over all of the highest buildings in the capital city itself. With long, tall and bulky metal walls that nearly reached to the height of an average skyscraper, that surrounded the fortresses and watchtowers on top of the walls as well with soldiers inside and manning the mounted guns on the watchtowers.

Gunships were flying around the nine fortresses and patrolling from one fortress to another.

On the ground, there's all sorts of people down there, walking, talking and doing other things. With cars, trucks and other vehicles that are moving around the city itself as well.

The fortresses were arranged that it shaped into a diamond shape.

Inside the middle fortress of the diamond shape, the hallways were coloured in dark grey. With blue lights on the ceiling, lighting up the hallways. The hallways were either being guarded or patrolled by it's soldiers.

There stood a giant doorway, with two soldiers standing on the side of the doorway.

The doorway also had an force-field on it as well, only it's bright blue as if it was an electrical barb wires.

A figure stood on front of the doorway. She looked nearly completely black.

She has long black hair, and tied to a ponytail.

It was wearing a lab coat, a grey shirt with long sleeves. She was also wearing in a metal shoulder pads that an USEC insignia on both pads, except that it's colour is bright yellow.

Wearing in long white trousers, and with armored steel knee pads on her knees as well.

She wore white boots, with silver leggings and with wearing a yellow belt and a black belt that holds an small radio alike device on it.

Her skin was quite black as well and with her one of her eyes was dark yellow, while her other eye was bright yellow.

Both soldiers saluted to the figure, while the figure did the same back to the soldiers. The electrical field then disappeared, allowing her to enter the room. The doors then started to open on it's own, and she walked into the room.

The room was big, she walked onto a carpet that lead to two office chairs, except that it looked much more better than the ones on Earth. There stood a large desk, with six computer monitors attached to the left side of the desk while there was a holographic device on the right side of the desk.

There, a figure was sitting in front of the desk, starting at the monitors and typing on a holographic keyboard at the same time.

The figure standing in front of the desk, started to speak.

"Hello, father. I see you've been busy quite lately from what happened recently." She said, as the figure stopped typing.

"Hello, Aliana. Good to see you again back safely."

"Yes, indeed. I heard that there's two animatronics that broke loose. Is that true?" She said to the figure, the figure was sitting on a 8 foot chair, made out of steel.

Aliana then went to sit down on one of the chairs in front of the desk.

The figure then leaned in front of her, and the figure revealed itself.

The person nearly looked like Dr.G but except with wearing a mask, only to reveal a person that looked in late forties. Instead of wearing a beret that Dr.G wears, only a fedora hat he was wearing.

He has black hair, but his eyes were dark blue.

"You can bet it is. Been getting reports of raids, attacks and much more. That's why I call you here." As he lean back to the chair.

"Right, you want me to investigate these reports, and try to capture those two animatronics that has been causing this trouble?" She spoke up, as only to earn a stare from her dad.

"Correct, as I said, that my superior had a vision that those two animatronics are trying to assemble a artifact that could bring doom into Earth itself. If that happens, it's the end for earth itself."

* * *

 **Few hours later...Somewhere else in the Citadel...**

"Damn those two animatronics, I nearly got one of them but ran off with the data of the artifacts. Shall we try to sent down our squads to hunt down the captured artifacts and capture them?" Angel said as she was sitting down on a chair, as Aliana was sitting next to her on a chair.

Both of them were in front of a desk that looked the same as Aliana's dad's desk, only except that there's a terminal computer with 3 large terminal monitors behind the chair of the desk.

They're both are sitting in front of Dr.G and in his office where there were some filing cabinets on corner of the room, along with a sofa, a vending machine and as well as a radio.

"Look, we've got reports that they've got supernatural powers, nearly matching as yours, boss! But I recommand that we sent in a fleet of battlecrusiers and gunships to destroy those two, it should finish them off for good, right?" Angel said to Dr.G.

"No! You really think that I'll be sending in those to finish them off because you both aren't trained to deal with such stuff and also over on two robot nightmare killers running on the loose!" As Dr.G stood up from his chair.

"But don't forget that they still have hold of the artifacts too, so far they've got one piece, and even if we destroy them. We still have to find the parts that they've stolen as well." Aliana spoke up, as only Dr.G then sat down at his chair.

"I'll go by myself." He said, as only the two female operatives were shocked to find that their superior is going.

"Wait...WHAT!? But boss, I mean that, me and Angel don't mind going on this mission if you sent either one or both of us to deal with them. But why would you want to deal with them?"

"Ugh. Look, we haven't deal with two animatronics over since from the past century. We don't have any up-to-good updates and intelligence on them either too, but shouldn't you want to consider Angel's suggestion. The last thing we need, is to lose our fleet of battlecrusiers and gunships that can't handle them as well. So, consider my idea, do you understand me?" He said, as he got up from his chair.

Both Angel and Aliana stood up and salute him, as Dr.G did the same back to both of them.

"Yes, Boss. But just bring those two back, so we can crush them into pieces." Angel said, as Dr.G got out from his chair.

"Very well, but those two used to be friendly robots performing for kids back then, we should not underestimate the two of them." Dr.G spoke in calm and normal tone. As he was leaving his office.

"Get my armies ready, I may need backup, in case, if they try to summon in any entities to lend aid to them. Also, I'm leaving you two in charge of my division's operations and Aartis as well." He said, as both Angel and Aliana went to follow him to the lift.

"Sure thing, boss." Aliana said, as they all entered the lift that it's doors was open.

 _"They won't know what's coming to hit them."_ Angel thought to herself in her mind, as the lift shuts it's doors.

"So once you got both of them captured, what certain actions you're going to take against them?" Aliana said to Dr.G, as he turned his head to her face.

"Prehaps, I should revise the containment proceedures as well as it's location too. I may even consider placing it to super-max security site, since it was able to escape Site - so easily since I transfer that containment cargo from my house to that area...or...Simply, we should destroy them to ensure that's the last rememants of those freakish performing robots."

Angel then looked to Dr.G, who's still looking at Aliana.

"But can't we just simply seal in the v..." Only to be cut off by Dr.G slapping her mouth.

"No! Last time, I did that, it didn't work out so well and they've managed to get in a army that fast within a week! I will not have those events repeated again in time, and sealing them in there won't do any good either."

"(Sighs)...Sorry boss, but I thought they can't escape from there."

"Although that they can't escape from there, but they can create in an army to breach containment."

"Oh, right about that, boss!" Angel said, as the lift then opened it's doors to reveal four landing pads, two of them on their left side and their right side. On the landing pads, it was a gunship that looked like it was nearly twice the size of the normal gunship.

The gunship's sides were painted in white and with their symbol on it's sides, while the top of the gunship's armor was in black and gray camouflage.

Sides of the gunship is armed with missiles poking out from it's launcher hole. Along with two connected guns to the sides of the gunship.

It's body was nearly thin in order to move fast through the air.

With two circular and spherical turrets on top of the gunship. With someone that looked like female from long hair on the cockpit, pressing the buttons inside the gunship.

Dr.G, Angel and Aliana all gathered at the landing pad, as the ship activated a holographic matter, bridge of light blue extended from the vessel to the landing pad.

"Well, I should get going to get them soon. I suppose I should return soon enough."

"Yes sir, we'll ensure everything is all under controlled till you return to the headquarters." Angel said, as both placed their hands on their backs.

"Good then, I shall get moving." Dr.G said, as he started to walking the bridge into the vessel itself. As the weather starts to become more rough, with clouds starting to gather once again.

"Let's get inside now, rain's going to happen again." Aliana said, as Angel nodded her head a few times as they both entered into the fortress when the Gunship's holographic bridge disappeared, as it's blades started spinning and the gunship lift off with it's engines. It turned around and made it's way through the other fortresses.

* * *

 **Inside Dr.G's personal vessel...**

"My god, good to see you again, where shall we set on course to which planet?" A pilot said, while piloting the gunship.

The pilot was wearing a bodysuit, with only the black metal chestplate armor and knee pads with light blue lines going from top to the bottom.

Her bodysuit was only silver, with two black lines from top of her neck to the middle with the skull symbol symbol and with the letters and numbers 'DP-1' on back of the bodysuit.

She was wearing a helmet with yellow transparent visors on, with her HUD menu on as well at her view.

With long light blue hair that reached to her shoulders.

Her eyes were green, that is glowing in the dark. With only shaped body as a model.

She is also wearing a gun pouch with a plasma pistol on it.

Both Dr.G and the pilot are on the bridge. Only 4 seats were only seen, Dr.G was sitting behind the pilot, looking at a holographic map of the milky way galaxy.

"Please set course to Planet Earth there, I have something that I have to deal with and put an end to a particular evil entities." Dr.G said to the pilot without taking his eyes off the holographic map, which the pilot nodded her head.

"Roger that. Setting on course to Sector CV-23032100." The pilot said, as she pressed a few buttons while the gunship is out of the Citadel towers.

The weather started to rain heavily in just within couple of seconds, while the gunship was going into the space atomsphere.

 _"This ends soon, once I get to Earth itself and destroy those two."_

As he looked on the capital city, as the gunship was entering into the atomsphere.

He looked back to the holographic map, holding the spherical hologram ball, he pressed a button on it, and the map disappeared only, instead, a transmission pop up with a male face.

He looked in his fifties, with winter-white hair and his face is timeworn and it is wrinkled.. His eyes were dark blue, and with think eyebrows.

He was wearing a black and silver peaked cap, with a yellow USEC symbol on it. Wearing a golden chain necklace that attached the same symbol on his hat, only except that it is only silver.

He was wearing a formal uniform, with his collar with the same symbol but in bright yellow as well.

"My God, good to see you again. So, have you heard of the attacks on earth?" He spoke to the God-Lord in a weak voice.

"Yes, I am full aware of it. Those things tried to bastardize their counterparts with hatred and rage into the ones I've recently moved those animatronics." He replied back.

"You think that they'll try it the second time in a row?"

"No, they won't. Since their abilities to teleportation can't be that far. As their powers are limited, but still powerful enough."

"Right...As for the remaining artifacts? Shouldn't we like try to transfer them to high security areas? They won't find them in underground bases, right? If that dosen't work, any other areas can do to hide from them?"

"Maybe, but one of them is in one of our underground facilities."

"Very well, if you need assistance. Don't hesitate to contact me via Hologram for the death fleet's assistance."

"Maybe, I may need or not need it's help to get those two animatronics."

"Mm hmm, I shall continuing my work then. Frank, signing out." The old officer spoke, only instead to be replaced with static on the transmission.

He pressed the button again, and the transmission screen disappeared. He looked on the window again to see the space with stars, planets and moons.

* * *

"Dead, at last." Finn said, while pulling his claws off an dead soldier.

Both Finn and Jake were inside a room, with a small metal table. On the table was a triangular artifact. Small in size, with blue substance liquid leaking from it.

"So how many more artifacts we need to combine all the pieces together?" Jake said, while kicking the dead soldier's body.

"I say around about, five more to get. Although that this organization is already full aware of our motives...This won't be easier at all."

"What do you mean not easier at all?" Jake looked at Finn's red glowing eyes. While Finn stared at the artifact on the table.

"After finding the rest of the remaining pieces, we have to find the arctic winter where we can assemble the pieces. There's one area where we can assemble at, the pool of doom."

"The pool of doom?" Jake said, while Finn picked up the artifact.

"Yes. The pool can assemble the pieces in order to create the Lich itself and it will animatronize any organics into robotics. We will rule this world with a iron fist." Finn said, as he turned to face Jake's tattered and ruined body.

"So, you want to bring an unholy entity to destroy this world itself? Very well, we shall accomplish that." Jake said, as both of them grinned.

"Let us continue the next phase of our plan." Finn said, as they both walked into the darkness of the room.

* * *

 **Note : Well, this is it. Looks like the leader has put his foot down and going to deal with those two.**

 **Another thing is that the lich in this fanfic is going to be completely different, don't be confused by the one in Adventure Time show. So, pretty much, yeah...**

 **Sorry for this chapter to be short, kinda run out of time and had to update this chapter just for you guys to read it. So, my apologies.** **I'll hope that you all have good weekend!**


	10. Chapter 7 : Storm Ambush

**Nights at Grayson's - Chapter 7 : Storm Ambush**

 **Note : Sorry for taking that much time, it's been getting hard to make chapters lately, due to some personal issues. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

 **Planet Earth, 0230hrs, Unknown Distant region.**

The area was raining heavily, with trees being blown by the harsh winds and any other small objects. Any animals or anyone wouldn't be outside of this kind of weather, except there's figures hanging out around in the weather. Two giant tent were seen, lined up next to each other and lit up with lamps inside the tent is self is the only source of lighting.

With two figures away from the tent, one of them was leaning a tree nearby. While the other figure was looking up at the dark skies, with rain dropping onto the figure's mask. Heavy winds blowing as gust, then, engines were roaring into the heavy winds, though, the wind only dominates the engine's roaring. Both figures looked up to see a vessel in the sky. Which it's engines were facing up, for the vessel to descent to the ground.

Both figures went in front of the vessel, as it was reaching to the ground. Both stood next to each other, one of them whispered to the other figure.

 _"That's him. I suppose I'm feeling nervous about this."_

 _"Don't be. At least we're glad that we have him on our side. Now get ready."_

The vessel had reached to the ground, with lights of the ship's entrance lit up, shining at the two figures to get a better view of them.

The first figure, was tall as 2 metres. The person was covered in black plated armor with a helmet with blue glowing goggles as well as with air filters and radios on side of their helmets.

His face was unrecognizable due to the technological helmet and mask, covering it all over his facial features.

It appeared to be an cross of between an old Soviet PMG and PBF gas mask, with wearing a dark-blue and grayish camouflage vest. He was wearing a gray shirt.

His pants were gray camouflage, with knee pads in black as well as his boots. He has pair of gun holders, with pistols on it.

The second figure, looked like a female.

She stood tall around as the figure next to her. Her skin is quite pale, with dark blue ocean eyes and with her hair in dark purple that reached her shoulders only.

Her armor was black, quite thick and dense like the soldier's armor, but the torsos are white only. With her knee pads that is blue, same colour as her hair.

She was wearing black boots and dark purple stockings. She was wearing an purple transparent visors over both eyes.

Her shoulder has armor pads that are blue completely and made out of metal as well.

The ship's holographic bridge appeared, and the lights of the ship was bright enough to blind both figure's eyes as they cover themselves from the light. But as they adjust their eyes to the bright lights of the vessel, a familiar figure was walking down the ship along with the pilot.

"Good to see you again, Sir. We've been expecting your arrival late shortly."

"Yes, good to see you again, Ivan and Fasha. Anyways, let's proceed to the tents inside and discuss my plan to capture those both animatonics." He said, as he walked off and the rest followed him to the camp site.

They all stumbled into the camp site, as there was no one around. The campfire was out, due to the weather and the wind. There were three tents surrounding the campfire area.

Dr.G stopped in his tracks, and closes his eyes, as if he sensed something was amiss. The pilot next to him, noticed his behavior.

He opened his eyes, and turned to the pilot.

"I've found them at their location, pilot, report back to The Citadel Towers. I may need some reinforcements to capture those two animatronics. We're going need a whole lot of operatives to deal with them, because I sensed them coming in closer to the city's outer zone and please take the vessel back to the towers."

"Yes sir, moving out." The pilot nodded, and started sprinting back towards to the vessel.

Dr.G, Ivan and Fasha continue their way into one of the tents.

* * *

 **Later at the Citadel Tower's control room...**

The control room was bustling with people operating consoles and computers, with one giant monitor screen in front of the entire room, showing the holographic planet earth, with Dr.G's masked-up face on the HUD, along with Ivan, Fasha and other unseen faces before.

Just then, a computer voice has spoken.

"This is Dr.G's pilot # ,He is requesting immediate heavy reinforcements to planet Terra Nova or called as The Earth. Repeat : He is requesting immediate heavy reinforcements to The Earth."

"Wait, that even includes the 'Death Alphas'?"

"Yup, he confirmed it."

"Copy that, dispatching dropships to location immediately."

* * *

 **Meanwhile...**

Finn and Jake were walking through the forest, as they were approaching to nearby huge building, that they escaped from and where they were kept and contained at. The building was nearly two times the bigger the one they escaped from, and judging by from it's security, it was pretty tight for sure. There were watchtowers, around corners of the facility's perimeter walls and fences. Searchlights were placed around to light up the area to help snipers in watchtowers to shoot any trespassers getting closer to the fences.

There were soldiers manned mounted guns on the watchtower's railing, with lights on and moving around. With watchtower's roof, with one spherical robot that has a robotic cybernetic eye poked on the middle of it, and with a plasma gun underneath it with wires attaching all the way till the back.

The walls, looked nearly tall about 3 metres at least, along with two fence layers protecting the facility's walls.

Barb wires were seen on top of the facility's concrete walls, but a familiar noise they also heard at the same time, sounded more louder.

A gunship.

The gunship was patrolling the facility's perimeter, while searching for any trespassers and firing warning shots in order to drive the trespassers away and retreat from the perimeter area.

 _'Just great.'_ Jake thought to himself, as they both looked around and study the perimeter area. He was annoyed by the fact there was a gunship, but when at the corner of his eye, he spotted another one, patrolling in the vicinity.

Another one seems to be patrolling, flying overhead of the watchtowers.

They looked around, but only to see the heavily armed perimeter, but also sensed that there were invisible soldiers as well as their weapons.

They started to walk around to see if there were any weaknesses to pass through the area.

* * *

 **Back to the campsite...**

There were three APCs, all were loaded with people inside. They were all lined up in a straight line.

Dr.G, Ivan and Fasha were on the last APC of the line, as the APCs were moving towards to a open road by dirt road with rocks. But the dirt road has some holes where the rocks aren't at.

Fasha was driving the APC, while Ivan was next to her. Dr.G was right behind Fasha on the passenger seat.

"So sir, when do we expect reinforcements coming to assist us?"

"You'll see." He replied back, as he then turned his direction to look at the forest while passing by.

Then, the radio at the APC inside, started to speak, sounding like a computerized male voice.

"We've got contact on local train station, suspect One and Two have located at local train station and checkpoint. Repeat, Both suspects have been detected at local train station."

"Hmm...Take us to there, I think I know where they're going to." Dr.G spoke through by radio to other two APCs in front of the one he is currently in.

* * *

 **USEC Train Station Sector OTA-B.45522871**

The train station was big and with few soldiers wondering around, it has it's own roof, a small control room to control the rails and gates.

The gates were force field generators, preventing the train to bypass and immediately stopping the train's direction to it's destination. Soldiers around the area were patrolling, armed with only sub-machine guns that fires plasma only. Except that the fact the soldiers looked completely different.

They were wearing black armor vest, knee pads and shoulder pads. However, their pants were gray camouflage. Their glowing goggles from their helmet, was in yellow. Wearing serveral insignias, identifying themselves as 'Checkpoint Guards' soldiers. Their purpose was to guard and protect any train stations, ports, airports and others.

Just then, a train horn was heard in the distance. They all looked, to see a tall train in around 8 foot height. It was also attached to other passenger cars, cargo containers and a long pole across the cargo container in a open in both sides, with metal pods on it. The pods inside were either soldiers or personnel reassigned to other areas, that might take days, weeks or even months to get there.

But however, at the last train cargo all the way till the back, Finn and Jake were on top of it. Soldiers see them, and they started to shoot their weapons at them. Both of them ducked, while soldiers are moving around the train station to get a aim at them, while avoiding any projectile attacks from them at the same time.

"There they are! Suspect is 505." One of the soldiers said, shooting his pistol. The train was getting closer to the station, as the few of the soldiers started to make their way to the rooftop of the train station's office area. They all started to fire their weapons at them, while both Finn and Jake grabbed on the roof of the cargo container, but at the same time, dodging the bullets was hard, as they were being exposed in the open.

Just then, they looked at the soldiers firing at them. There were four of them, one of them was pulling out something in spherical shape made out metal.

The armored soldier pressed a button behind the spherical shape. Then, a long red metal eye popped out, with a gun with wires attached all the way to the back.

The drone started to fly, and started firing plasma at them.

Both of them dodged the plasma firing from the metal drone, but the drone stopped firing, as the train was getting closer to the station. Then, they see three APCs near the road.

The first APC, turned it's pulse auto-turret to fire at them, but only to hit the train's cargo container roof, and with sparks coming off from the pulse impact.

The two APCs behind the first APC, all fired their pulse auto-turrets together at them, but still they've dodged it further. The APCs stopped firing and started to speed up. Passing through the train that was attached to other passenger cars and cargo containers.

Just then, when things were worse for them were enough. Finn whipped up, his intense gaze on the sky.

"Oh, crap. Here come the dropships!" Jake said.

Finn didn't get what he said, due to the atomsphere. Then the low humming came, he looked up to see four dropships. One just then roared overhead from them on the moving train, it's hatch was open. With soldiers loaded inside the dropship, started to fire their weapons at them.

The rainy atomsphere was hard for Finn and Jake to avoid and dodge the bullets, APC's pulse auto-turrets and soldiers as well. Just then, they had enough of it. Jake disappeared and reappeared behind the two soldiers on top of the train station roof.

One of the soldiers knew Jake was behind them, as Jake could have sworn he heard a sigh from one of the soldiers just before Jake conked both of them with his fists, just enough to knock the both soldiers out with enough strength.

Two soldiers and the flying drone, spotted behind them, turned around and fire at him. Jake then dashed across to slice the drone in half and slit both soldier's throats, both soldiers fell dead and accidentally fall off the the roof and crashing down into the holographic rails.

The rails were completely made out of holographic light. The trains were designed completely different from the ones they used previously. Now, the train was about thirty metres away from the station, Jake crouched down and then jumped up high into the sky.

He then passed through the dropships's height at the sky that were in the same height he passed through, and started to fall down to the train convoy.

He disappeared and reappeared again, grabbing onto the cargo container. The wind was making him hard to see the dropship near to the cargo container, as the soldiers then stopped firing. The dropship's hatch then started to closed slowly.

Soldiers near the dropship's hatch then started to move backwards into the dropship deeper inside, moving out from Finn and Jake's view. The dropship's hatch was finally shut, then, the dropship started to move to it's right steadily.

At first, both of them don't even know why the dropship was moving away and soldiers stopped shooting them. This is odd. Till then, they looked up to see the train was approaching on a tunnel.

Uh oh.

Both would be injured majorly by that tunnel's ceiling, if they don't get into the train convey that fast enough. They both started to move sideways of the cargo container, one of the soldiers from the hatch of the first APC came out with a plasma pistol. He fired the pistol two times, but missed out only instead.

Both Finn and Jake were holding tightly onto the cargo container, as the train just passed by the station and heading towards to an large underground tunnel that was able to fit in a dropship or even a gunship.

Jake then used his sharp claws to scratch a circle and a hole appeared, leaving the metal crashing on the ground. Both Finn and Jake got into the cargo container, just then. The APCs then moved forward on the road, while dropships followed the same direction where the APCs are going towards to.

The road leads to an ghost town, which was unusual to them.

The train went into the underground tunnel, in a flash.

* * *

 **At the tunnel...**

Both were inside the cargo container. Inside the cargo container and being attached to the train, there were ammo boxes around, all stacked up and neatly. There were few giant transparent glass containers that contains soldiers, with their masked face being revealed and attached to two tubes that could be connecting to the oxygen tanks. The containers, however. They were glowing blue light to light up the entire cargo container inside.

The entrance of the cargo container, was made out metal and was opening. To reveal two soldiers as they moved in and armed with Vindicator Assault Rifle 2.

They both fired, Finn and Jake acted quick enough to kill both soldiers.

Just then, the metal door from opposing direction then opened. To reveal another soldier, but different looking version.

The soldier's gas mask was gray and it's goggles were black.

The pads under the armor was dark violet. The armor was quite black and gray camouflage. The vest was dark blue and black camouflage.

Boots were polished black, along with it's gear looked polished as well.

"We got contact confirmed at last cargo container, requesting backup immediately." The soldier said onto the radio channel, prompting whoever in-charge in the train convey to sent in more soldiers at both of them.

The soldier raised up the gun and fired in a dark energy ball, which began bouncing around the room, and both of them dodged the ball, but Finn got hit on side of his chest. To reveal wires being scrambled around and rusting metal.

The soldier started to back off into the next cargo container, while doing so, he began firing his assault rifle at both of them. Gunfire erupted from his assault rifle, as he started to back off to keep distance from any attempted melee attacks or ambushes if he stays from his current distance or if he gets too close.

Both Finn and Jake got up and went to take cover behind the entrance of the cargo container. Sparks came flying behind them, as bullets are being deflected and bounced off into the tunnel.

Another soldier appeared, behind the violet soldier, and stood beside. The soldier looked the same as the violet soldier.

He took out his pistol and started firing at them as well where the soldier armed with the assault rifle was firing towards at.

Just then, an explosion was heard in a distance.

Finn and Jake looked behind to see a hole inside the cargo container.

They spotted a gunship, with it's pulse auto-cannons started firing pulse bullets at the cargo container. Both soldiers stopped firing, and moved near to a wooden crate for cover.

The gunship was getting closer till they notice that someone was on top of it, a very different lookalike soldier.

The soldier looked different, than the violet soldiers encountered earlier.

The soldier's goggles was dark red.

The soldier's armor was completely dark gray, along with it's thick armor vest. It's torsos are black. It's arms has plated armor sleeves that has insignias looked completely different from the soldiers that they've previously encountered during the facility raid. It's armor looked polished and shined.

The left arm has 3 oval shapes, from small to big, top to bottom. It has two swords behind the oval shapes. It's color is dark red.

The right arm, has a different set. it has a big circle that is dark red and has one big and small circle from sideways. It is in the same color as the goggles.

It's boots was dark grey and black camouflage. The soldier wasn't wearing any knee pads and shoulder pads for protection.

"Take them down!" The soldier said, as the soldier jumped off the gunship and landed inside the cargo container with a loud thud. The soldier was armed with a shotgun.

Both violet colored soldiers started firing at both Finn and Jake.

The gunship then started to turn around and flew back towards to the hole where it came from originally.

Jake rushed forward to kill the newly appeared soldier, but instead got hit by the soldier's shotgun butt. Jake got stunned for short while then tried to grab the handle of the gun. The soldier tried to hold back and control of the shotgun, but at the same time, Finn was taking fire from the violet soldiers.

Jake used his sharp claws to stab the soldier through the hardplate reinforced armor, the soldier lost grip and hold of the gun due to the stab that the soldier received.

Jake got hold of the shotgun, while the soldier fall on the floor motionless, at the same time, bleeding from where the stab is located at.

He pointed the shotgun at the soldier and fired two times on the chest and the face. He turned around to fire the shotgun at the violet soldiers.

Both fell dead as well and dropped their weapons, lying dead on the floor of the cargo container.

"That wasn't easy at all, even though, they did put up a good fight at us." Jake said, as he pumped the shotgun while Finn was looking at the dead bodies of the violet colored soldiers.

"You think the artifact is transforming few of the cities?" Finn said, as he grabbed a pistol.

"Yes, it should be happening now." He replied back to his question.

Both Finn and Jake continue to make their way towards to the train that's attached to the rest of the convey.

* * *

 **Back to the APCs...**

The APCs slowed down, as they entered the town. Originally, whenever they enter a town, they should expect civilians or any personnel to keep the city safe from crime or any threats at all.

But this one seems to be empty at all, no one is around from the looks of it.

"We don't know what to expect. Either it could be infested with any unknown entity. Stay alert." Dr.G said, as he knew something looked like this won't be safe at all. With no citizens or any local law enforcement personnel present around. Only he sense something else, not human but something else. Different, but hiding.

Just then, the radio spoke.

"Sir, we've spotted an unknown entity. Going to check the entity, over."

Ivan responded back at his radio, "Copy that, we'll be coming out to take a look at it."

The APCs stopped.

Just then, two soldiers from the first APC and three soldiers came out from the second APC while Ivan, Fasha and Dr.G came to take a look at it as well.

It was a dead female body. The body has holes to reveal the chest and the skull, with blood oozing out of it. It has some wires inside of it, with blood and mixed with unknown black liquid. It was wearing a soldier outfit with the vest off, revealing it to be dark gray camouflage shirt.

It wasn't wearing a gas mask like how the soldiers regularly did, in it's hands was a MP7.

Soldiers armed with weapons, looked down on the dead body. As Ivan, Fasha and Dr.G came to take a look at it.

"What the hell happened to that operative? Looked like as if those animatronics just stuffed her body into a suit." Ivan whispered to Dr.G.

"I don't know. But her soul suffered a miserable fate like this. Hopefully, I'll be placing her in a good place in heaven for sure." He whispered back to Ivan.

"Sir, the thing is coming alive somehow!?" One of the soldiers spoke, as all of the soldiers pointed their weapons at the dead body which is starting to come back alive.

Dr.G, Ivan and Fasha took out their plasma pistols and aimed at the dead figure. All the soldiers started to back off, including the trio as well.

The dead body came alive and stood up from the road.

It raised it's hands and it's eyes started glowing red. It then started to charge at the soldiers. With it's sharp razor claws on it's hands.

The moment it charged, all of the soldiers opened fire at the resurrected female operative.

The resurrected female operative then fell down to the ground, dead again from the pulse bullets.

"What the fuck!? Did she just came out and back alive?" Fasha said, as she was afraid of what she had just seen.

"Be calm, my child. It was just that something we shouldn't see at all. An monster that will cause chaos. For now, let's continue our journey." Dr.G said as he, Fasha and Ivan placed their weapons back into their gun holders, as all the soldiers nodded and headed back to their respective APCs.

Just then, Dr.G's wrist hologram watch was beeping in blue color.

He pressed it and an hologram transmission to reveal the same general he had contact earlier on his way to Earth.

"General Frank Williams, report."

"Sir, we've received a report of a dead resurrected body attacking people and trying to stuff unidentified black liquid into people." He said, as he started coughing a few times.

"I've encountered something like that just now, and it's dead as well."

"Really? Did you encountered any more of those? I'm getting worried that more will appear and...hold on, receiving a report..." He said, as he turned his head to look at the report.

"Sir, seems that there were a group of these entities attacked a CAP patrolling squad. It's neutralized but I'm wondering if those things could be similar to the zombies we fight off in the wastelands."

"Hmm...This is getting bad. I can suspect an outbreak of an unknown disease or something else...One thing that the resurrected corpse nearly resembled as the animatronics."

"Then, I can suspect that this is their workings then. Either it's the artifact they have stolen. So far, only two pieces have been stolen from them. I'll send a classified document to read about those artifacts that I've made. Read it and check if the effects are happening at any other outposts, cities and countries occuring around the world as well. Next thing we need is a doomsday apocalypse happening on our feet again."

"Right. I'll check on the status on cities, outposts and others once i'm done." He replied.

"Also another thing, there's a train heading towards to a Marine Base. There's two of those animatronics that my APCs engaged at them earlier. I want you to intercept that train by senting in shock troopers and special ops at that train ASAP."

"Copy that, I'll get that done at once, sir." He responded back, as he pressed a few buttons on his touchscreen.

"Good then. You're dismissed." He said, as General Frank Williams then gave a salute to Dr.G, in which he did the same to Frank Williams as well.

He pressed the button of his wrist hologram watch to de-activate the hologram transmission.

* * *

 **Note : Hope you enjoy the chapter!**


End file.
